Everything I Own
by letsbehappy
Summary: TROYELLA. After losing his wife, Troy abandons his unborn child and its surrogate mother, removing himself completely from their lives. Three years later, he comes back and tries to find his place in the family he left behind. Co-written with Andryya.
1. Alex

_A collaboration between me and Andryya. Neither of us own High School Musical._

-----

At 8 o'clock, Troy enters his house, removes his jacket and checks his answering machine.

_6:31 pm_ "Hey honey, Gabriella and I were are going to grab dinner and maybe do a bit of shopping for the baby so we might be back late. I love you."

_7:12 pm_ "Troy! Oh my God, um, it's Gabriella, you've—you've got t-to get down to the hospital right now! Oh my God, where are you? Come as soon as you can!"

_7:47 pm_ All he can hear is the distressed surrogate mother's sobs.

He lunges for the cell phone he forgot at home lying on the counter. And it's is whipped open so fast that it should've broke. With trembling fingers, he dials Gabriella's number.

She picks up half a ring later.

"Gab? What's wrong? I'm on my way to the hospital right now. Is Nikki alright? What about you and the baby?" While firing questions, he manages to lock the door and get into his car in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Troy. It's h-horrible. You've got to get here." Her voice is raw and shaky.

"Jesus Christ, you're scaring the shit out of me. Just tell me what the hell is going on. And don't tell me you're going into premature labour, it's only been four months!" Troy drives violently down the suburban roads, wishing they would just end already so he can get to his wife and have her safe in his arms.

"It's Nikki," she whispers.

"What happened? Is she alright?" At the mention of his wife and the chance of her being hurt, his erratic breathing makes him feel light-headed.

"She-she's gone, Troy."

"What?! What do you mean? She left? Where'd she go?"

"N-no. It was my fault...I had to get to a washroom so badly, being pregnant sucks...so on her way home I made her stop..."

"Spit it out!"

"We stopped at a convenience store and I rushed to the washroom...she waited outside for me...there were rob-robbers." Gabriella starts weeping all over again. "They had guns."

-----

That was three years ago.

After losing his wife, Troy fell head-first into a depression and ran as far as he could—to Australia—and as fast as he could to try and escape it.

But now after weeks of contemplation, he finds himself in front of his old house in Albuquerque.

He rings the doorbell and straightens his shirt. His late wife's childhood friend peeks at him through the window before inviting him in. They sit together in the living room and she gets him a glass of water.

"Pleasure to see you, Gabriella."

"Hello Troy. Welcome back."

He gazes at her unfamiliar flat stomach. "Thank you. It's been a while."

"Yeah, three years."

"And you've been living here ever since?"

"Uh, well, yes. After you disappeared...I...I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was pregnant and jobless. I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you stayed. Nikki would have wanted you to have the house anyway."

"Mommy? I done my milk." A toddler waddles into the sunlit room, holding out his empty sippy cup.

"Good job, Alex," Gabriella coos while Troy stares at him, into two blue eyes that match his own.

"Alex?" Troy inquires.

"Who that?" The man who spent the last two years of his life in the outback is pointed at with a chubby finger.

"Alex, that's Troy and Troy, this is Alex." She introduces them.

"Hi, Mr. Troy."

"Hey buddy," greets Troy. "So this is...?"

"Yes. Alex, why don't you go make us lunch?"

"Okay, mommy!" And the enthusiastic toddler scampers away to play in his toy kitchen.

"He's my son?" Troy asks again.

"Yes."

"Oh...it looks like you've raised him well."

"I couldn't give him up, Troy. Nikki told me she was going to make me the godmother and I couldn't just give her child away."

"I'm glad you took care of him. I really am, I couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Troy pauses. "Does he know? About me? About Nikki?"

Gabriella shamefully hangs her head. "I wanted to wait until he was older. And, I think it'd be best to not tell him you're his biological father just yet. I mean, your a stranger to him and if I tell him you're his dad, he might ask the next woman he sees if she's his mother too. I don't think he's old enough to understand."

Troy nods in agreement, but inadvertently glances into the next room so he can observe his son working to make them a meal.

"He looks just like you and Nikki. She would've loved his eyes."

"Does he ever ask about his dad?"

"He's brought it up once or twice. I freaked out and simply told him not everyone had a father and he seemed to accept that," she says. "Are you here to stay?"

"Uh, yes."

"I understand if you want the house back. It's yours after all."

"No, you should keep it. I'll find somewhere else to sleep," he argues. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry for abandoning you and Alex. I—"

"It's okay. I'll admit, I was hurt and scared at first but I knew how you felt. I mean, she was your wife but I was her best friend and I was carrying her child at the time."

"I still regret leaving."

"But you're back now."

"I'd like to get to know Alex, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! He's your son Troy. And if you want him to live with you..."

"You're right. He's still very young and I think it's best if he stayed with you."

"Okay."

The future would come later.

"Would to stay for lunch, Troy?"

"Lunch is ready!" Hollers Alex.

He chuckles. "Of course."

They had two meals. One of them consisted of plastic hamburgers and the other was turkey sandwiches.

As she cleans off the table, he asks her, "What are you doing tomorrow, Gabriella?"

"I drop Alex off at preschool on weekday mornings so I can go to work."

"What time do you get home?"

"Tomorrow I have to work an extra shift so maybe at nine. Oh shoot, that reminds me. I still need to find a babysitter." Gabriella's cheeks flush pink. She didn't want Troy to think his son has been living in a neglectful home for the past three years.

"If you want, I can take care of him."

"Really? I suppose it would be good bonding time, but he's only met you today."

"And he'd be more comfortable with a babysitter he's never seen before?"

"Good point. I'll give you the address of the preschool and you can pick him up at three, but make sure you guys are back before nine." She says, feeling a bit awkward that she's telling a father what to do and what not to do with his son.

"Alright. Thanks. Is there anywhere he likes to go?"

"Um, he's been begging to go to the pet store lately. He loves watching the different animals, the colorful fish especially."

"Sounds good."

-----

**AN: Review! Updates will come as fast as they can, but keep in mind that I'm also writing another story too. But I'll try my best!**


	2. Red Goldfish

He joins the crowd of awaiting parents in the school yard.

Seconds later, a young female teacher opens the door, releasing about twenty kids from the building. Cheers, greetings, smiles and hugs are abundant in the enclosed space.

Troy frowns when he's the only adult without a three-foot companion.

"Excuse me, miss," he confronts the teacher, "Do you, uh, know where Alex is?"

"He's over there." She gestures at a child showing both his parents the craft he made that day.

"Um,"

"_Oh_! You mean Alex Bolton?" Troy nods. "He's just gone to the bathroom. He'll be out in a moment."

"Okay, thank you."

Oh good. Gabriella didn't send him to the wrong school then.

Wait a minute. Bolton? He wonders why Gabriella decided to name Alex after him. He did leave them with nothing after all.

"So are you his dad? He looks like you." Startled, he blinks at her. He didn't expect a conversation.

"Yes, I'm his father."

"He's a brilliant child, very smart."

"Thank you." But Troy really shouldn't be taking any credit.

"You and your wife are very lucky."

"I'm not married."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed...I mean, it's usually a dark haired woman who picks him up."

"She's not my wife. And I'm just here to pick Alex up today because we're spending the evening together."

"Oh...so you're single then?"

God, will this woman shut up? And what's taking his son so long?

"Yes."

"Oh."

Maybe it's the way his side of the conversation lacks any emotion or how he's avoiding her eyes, but she finally stops speaking.

"Mr. Troy!"

"Hey buddy." He beams down at his son.

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye-bye, Miss Evans."

"Have fun with your dad!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Alex, let's go." Troy stops himself from glaring at the teacher for revealing his secret, reminding himself it was his fault for telling her.

"Where we going, Mr. Troy?"

"You don't have to call be mister, buddy. It's just Troy. And we're going to the pet shop."

"Yay!" He squeals.

They stop in front of Troy's rented car.

"It's red!" Alex describes the vehicle to it's owner.

"Yes, it is."

"Like Lightening McQueen!"

Troy laughs. How could he have willingly given up his son so foolishly?

----

"I love fish."

"Just fish?" inquires Troy, "No dogs or cats or snakes?"

"Nope nope nope. Just fish."

"Why fish, buddy?"

Troy crouches so he can get a better view of the tank his son is watching intently. Silver streaks dart in and out of the artificial plants, skimming the colourful rocks at the bottom.

"Because a dog bite me one time. Look." Alex rolls up his sleeve to show Troy the scar. "And cats and snakes have long teeth too."

"I'm sure it didn't mean to hurt you."

"Still I only love fish. And mommy. And ice cream and candy and Lightening McQueen."

Troy hopes to be added to this list someday.

"Why don't I buy you some fish?"

"Fish? For me? But mommy say they too much work to take care of."

"What? Fish are very easy pets. If your mom wants me to, I'll come over and clean the tank myself, but you have to feed them everday. Promise?"

"Yes yes yes!" Alex jumps up and down, but slips and lands on the floor.

"Careful, buddy. We don't want to knock anything." Troy scoops his son up.

Alex points to several vibrant Betta fish in individual containers on the top shelf he can now see.

"I want those one! Can I have ten?"

A store employee overhears this question. "Sorry, kid. If you put ten Bettas in one tank they'll rip each other apart."

"Really?"

"Goldfish might be a good choice."

Alex asks, "Where the goldfish?"

The worker points to a corner of the store.

The three-year-old's eye sees silver and crimson fish among the gold ones. "I want the red ones!"

"Red goldfish?" imposes Troy.

"Like Lightening McQueen!"

"Do we have to get ten?"

"Yes, I want ten."

"Can we go a bit lower than that, buddy?"

"Nine is okay too."

"You want two?"

"No I said 'too'!"

"Two it is then."

"No I don't want two!"

"Yeah, I agree. Two is too much to take care of." Troy tells the pet store employee, "We'll take one red and white gold fish, one fish bowl and fish food please."

Alex simply pouts but smiles again when he sees his future pet swept up from it's tank and placed in a plastic bag for him to hold.


	3. Enter Chad Danforth

Troy drives home with Alex puckering his lips like a fish in the back seat.

"Hiiiiiiii myyyyyy naaaaame isssss Aaaaaalleeeex," says the three year old to his finned friend.

"What are you doing, buddy?"

"I talk to fish like Dory in Finding Nemo." Oh yes, Troy remembers, Dory: the self-proclaimed whale-speaker.

"What did you name your pet?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well you can't keep calling him fish."

"I will name him Chad."

"Chad? Why Chad?"

"Because Chad is my best friend," his son adds, "And he's mommy's best friend too. He plays with her more than he plays with me but he say we can all be best friends."

"Huh? Is Chad a classmate of yours?"

"No, he's a grown up like you."

"And you say he's your mom's friend too?" Even though he's feeling guilty for prying into Gabriella's personal life, Troy continues to interrogate his son.

"Yeah. They kissing all the time though."

_Kissing?_

Well he was never anything more than friends with Gabriella, but why did that statement surprise and annoy him?

"Okay, we're ho...at your house."

"We're home! Yay!" Alex jumps out of the car and bounces all the way to the front door.

His dad watches the fish being jostled, and wonders how long it will last. "Careful, buddy, we don't want Chad to die of trauma." With the spare key Gabriella gave him, Troy unlocks the door and sets the empty fish bowl on a table. "Do you want to put the rocks and plants in?" he asks.

"No you do it. I want to play with Chad," Alex refuses to let go of the plastic bag containing the fish.

"Alex, you can't carry him around forever."

"Why not? People walk dogs all the time. I want to walk my fish."

"Fish aren't like dogs. You have to put him in the bowl or else he might die. What will happen if you drop him?"

"No no no. I never let go of Chad," declares the defiant boy.

"Please, buddy? Will you put him in the bowl? I think he'll like it there much better. Look at how nice it is."

"But I want Chad with me always."

"What if we kept the bowl in your room?"

The persistent son ponders his father's offer. "Can I only hold him today?"

"Until dinner."

"Until mommy come home because I want to show her."

"Deal."

-----

"Mommy's home!" exclaims Alex upon hearing the door open.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day with Troy?"

Troy joins Alex at the front of the house to greet Gabriella, but there's another man standing next to her at the doorway. With his arm draped over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her head.

Alex asks, "Chad why are you here? Look I name my fish after you!"

The tall, muscular guest beams at the young child. "Wow he looks so cool."

Gabriella turns to Troy. "You bought him a fish?"

"I caved, sorry, but I'll take care of it—cleaning the bowl and stuff—don't worry."

"Wow," she says, "I got him ten when I finally gave in. They're gone now, obviously...Oh! Troy this is—" She looks at the man beside her.

He cuts in, "Chad Danforth."

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." Troy shakes the man's hand.

"Bolton? As in..."

Gabriella interrupts, "Yes, he's Alex's father."

"Alex's father? Does he want Alex back? Can parents even take their child who's been adopted back?" He frowns at Troy.

"Chad, I didn't adopt Alex."

Alex pipes up, "What does adopted mean?"

"Can you go to your room, sweetie?" says Gabriella.

Chad is confused and somewhat furious. "So you guys had a kid together and you never told me? I respected your wishes when you told me not to tell Alex he was adopted but turns out that was a lie."

"Calm down, Chad, I was only his surrogate mother," she explains once Alex has scampered upstairs.

"So why have you been taking care of the kid for his whole life? Isn't that the real parents' job?"

"That is none of your business," warns Troy.

"Gabriella is my girlfriend!"

"No, Troy's right. The past is between me and him."

Chad glances from Troy to Gabriella. "Well it's late. I should go." He tells his girlfriend, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Bye, Chad." She closes and locks the door after he leaves. "Sorry about that, Troy. It was simpler to tell everyone he was adopted, I mean, he doesn't really look like me, does he?"

"No I guess not, and it'd save you the trouble of explaining everything."

Alex yells from the second floor, "Can I come down now?! I want to show you my new pet!"

"Sure, I'd love to see him," calls Gabriella.

Troy smirks at her. "So you bought him ten, eh?"

"Shut up." They both catch a glimpse of their son running down the steps. "How could you say no to that face?"

Alex runs up to them. "Look, mommy. Look how he red like Lighting McQueen."

After clearing his throat, Troy says, "It's late. I'd better head off too."

"What? You're leaving?" whimpers Alex.

"I'll see you again soon," he promises his son, giving him a hug.

"Why don't you stay here."

"Uh, well—"

"Please please stay here! Pleeeease mommy, can Troy stay here?"

She cocks her head. "Sure. It is your house, after all."

"Thank you."

"Yay! Tomorrow you watch The Wiggles with me Troy!"


	4. Belonging

Gabriella awakens to find father and his pajama-clad son dancing to the upbeat tunes of the Wiggles.

A smile crosses her face when Alex teaches his dad that it is _shoulders_ before knees. Then toes, back to knees and toes again. And repeat.

She bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Troy struggles to remember this simple routine.

"Alex, honey, go get ready for preschool or else you'll be late." Both dancers whip their heads around at her sweet, motherly tone.

"Okay mommy." He bounces off to go get dressed.

Troy turns the TV off. "You're a natural, Troy," Gabriella comments.

He guffaws, "At dancing?"

"At being a father."

His shoulders shrug modestly. "I want to get to know my son better."

"He loves having you around already. I've never seen him so comfortable with anyone. It was a while before Chad was invited to watch The Wiggles with him."

"Alex seems to take to Chad well. He even named his fish after him." The jealousy that flashes through Troy's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by Gabriella."

"He also changed the name last night as I was tucking him in for bed. It's Dorothy now - after the dinosaur in The Wiggles," she says, "he's three years old, Troy. Chad was probably the first thing that came to mind."

"Does he know Chad well?"

"Yes. He helped me, financially, after you left so Alex has known Chad for basically his whole life."

"And you guys are dating?"

She nods. "For about one and a half years now."

This time, as Gabriella turns around to head up the stairs, she misses the second hint of envy evident in his electric blue eyes.

-----

After his job interview and having lunch, Troy wanders around Albuquerque, landing himself at a cemetery.

_In loving memory of Nicole Alexandra Bolton 1983 - 2006_

He lets his limp fingers trace each letter carefully. Looking down, he finds flowers resting beside the grave and lays the his next to them.

"Hey, Nikki. I, uh, brought you flowers and I guess Gabriella did as well not too long ago. I'm sorry I never came to visit, but I was kind of in Australia, trying to run away from memories." his voice trembles. "And I'm so sorry I was selfish and abandoned our son; he didn't deserve that. But lucky for us, your best friend, was there and has been there for him all this time when I wasn't. He's amazing, by the way. Our son Alex is the brightest child I've ever met and I just wish you could have met him too."

-----

He returns home at about half past three. The phone rings and Troy hesitantly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Is Ms. Montez there?" He recognizes the voice. It's Ms. Evans, Alex's preschool teacher.

Then he realizes that Gabriella is not present yet she told him she only works past three on Mondays. "No, she's not. Is Alex okay?"

"He's fine, but his mom never came to pick him up."

Troy hears a faint "When's mommy going to get here?" in the background.

"I'll be right there," Troy promises.

When he arrives, Alex immediately bounds up to him and hugs his knees. "Mommy didn't come!" he whines, obviously upset.

"Let's go home and wait for her, okay buddy?" asks Troy, ruffling his son's hair.

"Okay. Did she forget about me?"

"No, of course not." But in his mind, he's already listing everything that could be the reason behind Gabriella's absence. Last time she was late was when...

"Why does Ms. Evans keeps calling you my daddy?"

"I don't know, Alex." Troy makes a mental note to talk to the teacher another time.

"I wish you were my dad. But mommies and daddies kiss, that is what everyone else say, and mommy and Chad kiss, but I don't want Chad to be my dad."

"You said yesterday Chad was your best friend."

"But he's not my best _best_ friend."

"Who is?"

"You, Troy."

-----

Alex carries his backpack all the way to the front door where he waits for Troy to unlock it.

As Troy digs in his pockets for the keys, Gabriella's car comes to a stop in the driveway. She comes rushing out.

"Alex! Troy!" There are tears in her eyes. "Thank God. I—I'm so sorry I didn't pick you up, honey. It completely slipped my mind by accident." She sobs and collapses on her knees to hug the three year old. "I came to the school and Ms. Evans told me you were picked up by a man—and I thought—I wasn't sure if it was Troy—I'm just glad you're alright," Gabriella stutters.

"Mommy, it's okay. Why are you crying?" She kisses his forehead.

"It's nothing."

After Alex runs to his room to feed Dorothy, Troy places a comforting hand on Gabriella's arm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She sniffs, wiping her eyes, "I caught Chad with another woman and they were...well...unclothed."

"I'm sorry." He pulls her close, encircling his arms around her. She leans her head against his chest and he wishes he could just protect her from it all.

-----

**Author's note: **I wanted to make it longer, but my keyboard is spazzing out at me! And you can check my new oneshot out if you'd like. It's a Troy&Gabriella story (what else do I write?).


	5. A Forgotten Kiss

"I don't know why he'd — "

"Gabi — "

"I mean, is it me?"

"Gabriella."

"No, you're right. It's not. But did I do something wrong? Nothing, right?"

"Calm — "

"Exactly. I was the perfect girlfriend. One and a half years, Troy. I was with him for one and a half years. But did that matter?"

" — down."

"No, apparently it didn't. You got married after six months with Nikki and your relationship functioned just fine! What's wrong with me?"

"Gabi." He grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Take deep breaths."

"I'm sure it wasn't my fault. He's just an ass that can go fuck all his co-workers for all I care."

"Shh, you'll wake Alex."

She clamps her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry. I'm just — "

"Shocked and trying to cope?"

" — furious and thinking irrationally." She closes her eyes, massaging her temples. "What if I made a mistake and it wasn't him? I ran out of there so fast. But why would somebody else be having sex in his office? I've never seen anyone in his building with hair like his...No, I'm sure it was him. It was definitely him," she repeats. "Do you think I'm an idiot for dating him? I knew we were off ever since I started getting busier when Alex started preschool, but I couldn't lose him. What if this has been going on for a while?"

"He's an idiot for doing this to you and stop thinking about the 'what if's, Gabriella. You'll only make yourself feel worse."

"You're right," she sighs, "it's just...I've never really dated before. Nikki was the one who the boys always liked better because I never got noticed when she looked like such a goddess beside me, and I thought, since we've been going out for so long, that what Chad and I had was special, that it was real and that it was going to last forever."

He brushes his thumb against her soft cheek. An attempt at wiping away a mascara stain.

"It feels like I'm always going to be second best, Troy."

"Not to Alex. He loves you."

"You're sure about that? You don't see him singing lullabies to me like he does to his new fish," she jokes and they both grin at each other.

"Funny, Gabriella, but seriously, he looks up to you. You're...well, you're his mother and he's always going to love you because you're always going to be there for him."

"I'm not his real mother."

"But you've been acting like one and I'm going to try and act like his father."

"Thanks, Troy."

They lean closer and their lips meet in a slow kiss before both their eyes shoot wide open and they pull away. For once the emptiness that they've been feeling inside for three years goes away.

"I think I — "

" — heard Alex call."

"You should go see if he needs anything."

"Right. Well, good night, Troy."

"Good night, Gabriella."

And just like when he received his first kiss in high school, Troy brings his fingers to touch his tingling lips and smiles.

**-----**

It's Monday again and Troy doesn't even have to be asked to pick his son up from preschool.

Both he and Gabriella have made an unspoken agreement not to bring up what happened just a few nights ago for the sake of keeping everything normal around the house. Alex seemed to always be present whenever they were in the same room and served as an excuse not to talk about it.

He parks in front of the school, locks the car and heads toward the one-story building's pick-up area.

His teeth grit together when he sees Alex talking to a familiar afro.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh it's you." Chad turns around to face him. "Troy, right?"

"Hi Troy!" Alex waves and skips over to him. "Troy is my best best friend, Chad."

He repeats, "What are you doing here?"

"It's 'none of your business'," mocks Chad immaturely.

"You are talking to _my_ son."

Chad's rumbling laughter annoys Troy to no end. "Calm down, man. I'm not threatening him or anything. I just need him to get Gabriella to talk to me. She's not answering any of my calls, and I can't seem to get in touch with her."

"Maybe there's a reason why she doesn't want to see you?" This Chad guy has got some nerve, Troy thinks. If they were alone, Chad's face would be a bit less happy and a lot more bruised.

"_She told you_?" Chad frowns.

"Someone had to be there for her!" he snaps, "I can't believe you're actually thinking that she'll ever want anything to do with you again."

"Look, I know I fucked — " Chad glances at Alex. "Messed up, but I need to apologise."

"Well leave him out of it," Troy demands, referring to the three-year-old boy.

"Fine, whatever." Wanting nothing more to do with the fuming father, the African American man storms off.

Alex questions, "Are we going home now, Troy?"

"Yeah, come on, buddy."

"Wait, Alex," huffs Ms. Evans as she sprints toward them, "you forgot this."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans." Troy takes the glossy, Spider-Man lunch bag from her.

"No problem Mr. Bolton."

"Hey, I'm Mr. Bolton too! That's what mommy call me when I'm in trouble," remarks Alex.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private, Ms. Evans?"

"Uh, sure. And you can call me Sharpay." She giggles at him. They stroll a couple of feet away from Troy's son.

"So, Ms. Evans, Alex doesn't...exactly know I'm his father and I'd like it to stay that way for the time being."

"What? How does he not know your his..." Her perfectly shaped eyebrows crash together.

"You see, I haven't been with him for his whole life until now, and I'd just like to get acquainted with my son because he's much too young to understand what happened in the past."

"Oh, okay."

He gives her a small smile as a thank you for understanding and turns to leave before a thin hand stops him. "Wait, Mr. Bolton. You're not seeing anyone, right?"

"No."

"Would you...would you like to go and get a coffee with me sometime or something?" Her hopeful eyes plead for his acceptance.

"Um, sure. I'd love to." But fear of regretting his decision in the future nips at his brain and _what about Gabriella_ flashes trough his mind. Yet why would it? He was in love with her best friend, his late wife, not her, so the guilt should simply be ignored.

"That's great!" The blond teacher beams. "So how about tomorrow morning, seven o'clock, at Zeke's? It's just down the road from here."

"I'll see you there," he says, "and, uh, my name's Troy."

She breathes a sigh of relief and waves good-bye to him and Alex as they walk towards his car.

**-----**

**AN:** It's so odd writing Chad and Troy not as best friends. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and updates will hopefully be more frequent this month. I have a new oneshot up too!


	6. Coffee at Zeke's

**AN:** I'm overwhelmed with the number of reviews I've been getting! This is by far my most popular story.

-----

Troy and Alex arrive home, and two hours later, so does Gabriella. The boy races his father to meet her at the front door.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she questions, giving him a hug.

"Fun. And guess what? My class will give me a birthday party on Friday."

Overhearing this, Troy asks, "It's your birthday on Friday?"

"No, my birthday is on Sunday, but I do not have school on Sunday."

"How old are you turning?"

"Um, four. I will be a big kid." He turns to Gabriella. "Mommy, will we do something special on my real birthday?"

"Sure, we'll go — "

"To the swimming pool?" interrupts Alex.

"We can go there." She nods.

His smile keeps getting bigger. "Will Troy come too?"

Troy answers, "Of course, I will."

"This will be the best birthday ever!"

When Troy sees his son's blue eyes light up, he can't help but feel elated as well. Not to mention the excitement from his birthday has made the boy forget all about his encounter with Chad that day, and any promise concerning Gabriella that he might have made to said man seems to be forgotten.

"Will you watch The Wiggles with me again tomorrow, Troy?" He knows their morning routine always consists of his father dancing with him.

"Sorry, buddy, I'm busy tomorrow morning."

Curious, Gabriella wonders, "What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, meeting someone for coffee." He scratches the back of his neck, not sure if he wants to share this information with her.

"Oh?" Amused, she raises an eyebrow. "And who might she be?"

"Ms. Evans — I mean, Sharpay."

"That's my teacher!" exclaims Alex.

It looks like she's struggling to keep smiling, and for some peculiar reason, Troy feels almost ashamed when memories of the kiss they shared comes back to him. "Well, have fun," she says, "Ms. Evans seems like a very nice and intelligent woman."

"Thanks, I will."

**-----**

It's 7:15 am and he'd rather be doing the monkey dance and watching Wags the Dog bound across the television screen with his son than sitting alone at Zeke's, waiting for an unpunctual teacher to show up. Several other customers are scattered throughout the store, but he's the only one sans coffee.

Zeke, the tall owner of the small coffeehouse, approaches Troy. He asks, "Sir, are you planning on ordering?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just waiting for someone."

Understandingly, Zeke nods.

"Is it normal for someone to be fifteen minutes late?" imposes a worried Troy.

"Don't worry, man. I was stuck waiting at a restaurant for an hour before my date showed up once."

He chuckles. "It's been a while since I've dated. Anyways, I'm Troy."

"Zeke," he introduces himself, "I haven't gone steady with anyone since high school. A few dates here and there, but I haven't really found anyone right for me, you know?"

"Yeah," Troy lies.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move to Albuquerque?"

"I lived here for a while up until about three years ago when I moved to Australia, but now I'm back."

"Wow, Australia? That's pretty far. What made you come back?"

"Well," he starts, "I have family here and I missed them."

The sound of a door opening catches their attention. In under a second, a panicking blond is by his side, apologizing hastily. "Troy, I'm so sorry. I didn't forget about this, but I accidentally slept in."

"It's okay, Sharpay."

"Hi," she greets Zeke.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll have a coffee, black, thank you," says Troy.

"Same for me," Sharpay replies.

"Not your usual?" inquires Zeke, "A skinny vanilla latte?"

She blushes. "You remember?"

Zeke gives her a bashful grin. "You have been coming here almost every day since I opened the store a couple of months ago."

"I guess so. Zeke's is really close to the school I teach at, so it's easy to pop in here every morning."

"Oh, you work there?"

"Yeah, I'm a preschool teacher."

"Um, sorry Troy," he stutters, snapping out of the dreamy gaze that he's been sharing with Sharpay, "I suppose I'll go get your drinks now." And he starts to walk away.

"Zeke? C-could you change mine to a skinny vanilla latte?" she hurriedly asks.

He nods his head, grinning. "Definitely."

Sharpay seats herself across from Troy at his table. "I can't believe I actually talked to him." He can tell she's on the verge of squealing. "I've been wanting to for a while," she explains.

"Do you...like him?" Troy feels awkward posing the question, but it's so painfully obvious and he just has to get her to admit it.

"I-I think he has a girlfriend. I've seen her around before."

"He told me he doesn't."

"Really?" Her eyes brighten and the young teacher blushes yet again. "Um, so tell me about Alex. He doesn't know your his father?"

"I lost my wife before he was born — he had a surrogate mother — and I left him, but I regret it now so I'm back."

"And Ms. Montez has been caring for him all these years? Was she the surrogate mother?"

"Yes, and she was also my late wife's best friend. I owe her so much."

"It looks like she did a great job raising your son."

"She did an amazing job," he agrees. "It looks like Zeke's done with our drinks. I'll go get them."

"Thanks," says Sharpay when he hands her the latte. "I know we — I mean, I kind of just got here, but I'd better go or else I'll be late for school."

"I understand. Bye, Sharpay. I'll see you Monday when I pick Alex up."

"Bye Troy." She trots to the door and calls, "Bye Zeke!"

The owner waves to her.

And from this experience, Troy gathers that maybe he might have a small chance with Gabriella after all — would it be wrong if he wanted one?

-----

**AN:** So, um, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story and I was wondering if anyone could help me out?


	7. Happy Birthday

Sunday arrives and Alex doesn't fail to remind Troy and Gabriella of their promises.

He bounds into the guest room where his father's currently sleeping. "Wake up Troy," Alex calls and shakes him.

"Jeez, buddy. What time is it?" Troy groggily asks.

"Um," Alex looks at the digital clock next to the bed and replies, "seven three zero."

"Seven thirty? On a Sunday? Let me go back to sleep." He rolls over and pretends to close his eyes.

"No no no. It's my birthday and you are supposed to get me presents." His little hand reaches out to shake Troy's shoulder again.

"Who said I got you anything?"

Alex's bottom lip trembles.

"Now, Troy, don't be mean." Gabriella suddenly appears in the doorway, dressed and too perky for someone up at this hour.

Troy glares at her. "So it's you who has been hiding the joys of sleeping in from the poor boy."

"Where's my presents?" asks Alex again.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go and have breakfast. When Troy's done being lazy, you can get your gifts."

-----

Ten minutes later, Troy wakes his way down the stairs with a gift-wrapped box hidden behind his back. "Happy birthday, buddy," he greets his son who's sitting at the kitchen table, fork in hand, waiting for pancakes. "Here's your present."

"Thank you, thank you, Troy!" The fork flies out of his hand as he reaches for the box.

"Did Gabriella give you one yet?"

"Yeah." He points to a thinner present sitting on the counter. "I wanted to wait until you were here, so you could see me open it."

"Pancakes or presents first?" questions Gabriella, searching for her low-calorie table syrup.

"Presents!"

They sing Happy Birthday, but the impatient child would rather the song be over already so he can see what's lying inside the boxes.

As Alex struggles to tear off the wrapping paper, Troy asks Gabriella, "Are we going to have ca—"

"Shh!" She cuts him off. "Don't remind him about it. He's already had some on Friday with his classmates, and I don't want him consuming anymore sugar. The pancakes are already a treat."

Troy pouts and mockingly whines, "but that was the only thing I was looking forward to today."

"Troy, that look will work for a four-year-old boy, but you're a grown man so, no, you're not getting any...you know what."

Alex shows Gabriella and Troy his mile-long grin. "Look, mommy! Troy got me a Lightning McQueen toy that talk when you press the button! Thank you, Troy, it's so cool."

He ruffles his son's hair. "Glad you like it. Now what did Gabriella get you?"

"Um, a book." Alex hands the object to Troy, almost begging him to take it away.

"Guess we know who won the contest for best present," teases Troy.

"Oh, shush, you. Alex will thank me later when he's the best reader in his class because he started learning early. And look at your present. That won't help him in life at all."

"It'll teach him the meaning of fun, saving him from forever being a grouch. And I'm allowed to spoil my kid if I want to—oops, I mean—" He looks down at Alex who doesn't seem to have heard his slip up at all, being distracted by the red toy.

"We should eat breakfast," says Gabriella, "because we're going to the pool after."

"Oh I can't wait," exclaims Alex, "it will be so fun and Troy's going to go too. I like playing with Troy everyday, mommy."

"I like playing with you too," Troy states, referring to all those evenings he's spent in the past week with his son.

"So can I bring Dorothy to the pool?"

Troy laughs, "I don't think so, buddy."

"But why not? She's a fish and fish swim in water and a pool has water in it."

"She'll like staying in her bowl better. What if you lose her? She's such a little fish for a big pool."

"Not the little pool me and mommy always go in."

Gabriella cuts in, "But they'll be other people there. What if they take her from you?"

He ponders her question for a moment before replying, "Okay, fine. Dorothy is one of my best friends, and I don't want her to like someone else more than me because she might swim away and leave me all alone."

**-----**

Troy walks and Alex scurries out of the men's change room at the community pool.

"One day I want to swim like Dorothy does. Can you swim, Troy?"

He's overwhelmed with memories of surfing in Australia's great beaches, and, for a moment, he misses it. "Yes, and don't worry, Gabriella and I will teach you."

"Ready to go, guys?" Gabriella asks from behind. She joins them and blushes when she sees Troy's well-built body.

He lets his own eyes linger on her as well, Australia forgotten, and a part of him wishes that she had brought a bikini instead.

"Staring, are we?"

"I, uh, you just...look different."

"I get it." She smirks. "You're used to seeing me fat and waddling, right?"

"Um, no, you were never..." he stutters, remembering his dad's old advice of never calling a woman overweight.

She laughs. "Relax, Troy. It was a joke. I was pregnant, of course I puffed up in some places."

**-----**

After grabbing lunch, Alex requests a stroll down to the park and Troy and Gabriella simply can not refuse.

"What was the best part about your birthday, Alex? The presents or the pool?" Gabriella asks, walking beside him.

"The best part is that tomorrow is Monday and that is when Troy pick me up."

From Alex's other side, Troy turns to her and shoots her a surprised, yet pleased look. And she's happy for him.

A swing set and slide come into view, and Alex rushes off to go play, leaving the two adults to talk.

"So I never asked you, how'd it go with Sharpay?"

"Um, she ended up having a thing for the owner of the coffeehouse that we went to."

"Oh, sorry it didn't work out."

"Well, I'm not."

"Oh?"

"Because I actually have someone else I'd like to take to dinner sometime."

"Who is she? Someone from work?"

"Uh, no. I've been eating dinner with her every day for the past two weeks, but I'd like to take her to a nice restaurant sometime, without Alex."

"Troy I—"

"But I understand if you don't want to go. I've been meaning to ask you for a while but—"

"Troy, I'd love to go." The ends of her lips curl up.

"Really? That's great. And there's been something else I've been meaning to do too."

"What?"

"This." He lowers his head and she seems to get the idea as she stands on her toes, longing for her lips to connect with his yet again.

But they're interrupted by a barking dog across the park that causes Alex to run for his life. He's panting hard, latching fearfully on to Gabriella's legs and making them both her and Troy laugh.


	8. Replaced

**AN:** Here's the next chapter, but we just want to insert a little shameless advertising for our new story, _Inevitably Lovable_, if you don't mind. The summary: _It seems that after four years of marriage, Gabriella Montez has still yet to share with her husband her fear of childbirth. Although during these next nine months, he's sure to figure it out. Troy/Gabriella._ You can now read the first two chapters if it seems interesting. =)

And on to the chapter...

**_-----_**

**Chapter 5:**

_"It feels like I'm always going to be second best, Troy."_

_"Not to Alex. He loves you."_

_**-----**_

While Gabriella gets ready for this evening's date, an already-prepared Troy sits with Alex in his room, observing his finned friend swim in circles around the glass bowl.

"So, how's Dorothy doing, buddy?"

"It is not Dorothy. I change it's name again," Alex says flatly.

"What did you change it to?"

"I change it to 'Dego'."

"Dego?" Troy chuckles, "like Lego?"

"No." Alex shakes his head vigorously. "Like Dora the Explorer, but Dego."

"I'm sorry, buddy, I still don't get it."

Gabriella pops in the room. "It's _Diego_, Alex."

"Yes, it is _Dego_, Troy."

Troy teaches the three-year-old the proper pronunciation of his pet's new name. "Say it with me, Alex. _Dee. _Ego."

"Deee-ego." The child grins a toothy smile. "Deee-ego Deee-ego Deee-ego."

"But you have to say it faster. It's just Diego."

"Dego."

Gabriella giggles at Troy's flustered face. "You should have been there when I was helping him pronounce his 'L's. He was a boy named 'Ah-ex' and I was a 'gir' named 'Gabriewa'."

Alex harrumphs loudly, crossing his arms. "Don't laugh at me, mommy!"

She ruffles his hair. "Sorry, sweetie. You were just too cute."

Troy strides over to her. "Ready to go?"

She leans closer to give him a peck on the lips. "Yes, now all we need is the babysitter to get here."

Alex asks, "Where are we going?"

"You're staying here, sweetie. Troy and I are going out to dinner, remember? We told you last night."

"Aw," he moans, "but Troy is supposed to be _my_ best best friend so he should only hang out with _me_."

"Can't you share him for a night, please?" She bends down to his level, and he gazes into her pleading eyes.

"Fine," he huffs.

The doorbell chimes loudly, and everyone rushes downstairs. "That should be the babysitter," states Gabriella.

When she opens the door, a girl of about sixteen steps in. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Montez," she greets them, her British accent getting Alex's attention. Then she grins at the small boy, bending down and offering her hand which he shakes eagerly. "And you must be Alex."

"Um, I'm actually Mr. Bolton," says Troy as she straightens up.

"Sorry about that!" She apologizes.

"It's okay, Tiara." Gabriella smiles reassuringly. "We'll be back in about an hour. Our cell phone numbers are on the fridge, and there's a first aid kit in the kitchen. He's already had dinner and we'll be home before his bedtime, so all you have to do is keep him out of trouble."

"All right. Have a nice evening Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez."

**_-----_**

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. There weren't any where I lived, but I saw one jumping around behind the backyard of a friend's house."

"I would have ran for my life."

"Not a fan of kangaroos, Gabriella?"

"Thanks to one horrific experience too many. I've only been to Australia once when I was eight for my cousin's wedding, and I remember visiting the zoo where I was almost kick-boxed by one."

Their whole night has been filled with mindless conversations and expensive dishes, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Moments later, Troy clears his throat and changes the topic. "So when are we going to tell him?"

"You mean when are we going to tell Alex that we've been lying to him his whole life? I don't know," she sighs, "We could tell him now, but he probably wouldn't understand that I'm not his biological mother."

"But you're still going to be his mom no matter what."

"We could tell him tomorrow. I mean, what's the harm? He loves you too much to care about your three year absence and we should still tell him about Nikki even though he's never met her."

"You're right," Troy agrees, "tomorrow then. Anyway, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me, too, Troy. You know, before Alex, I don't think that we've actually had a one-on-one conversation."

"Yeah." He smirks at the memories. "Nikki was always there."

"Well, it was nice to really get to know you."

"Likewise."

**_-----_**

They arrive back home, satisfied with their dinner. Before she can take out her keys, he grabs her by the waist and they kiss.

"What was that for?" she asks softly, a blissful grin on her face.

"If I waited until we got in, Alex might interrupt us again."

"Smart thinking."

When they enter, Alex and Tiara are there to meet them.

Gabriella pays the babysitter and sends her on her way then commands Alex to get ready for bed.

"No, mommy," he argues, "I don't want to."

"Alex, you have school tomorrow. Now go brush your teeth."

"But you guys were gone for so long and I wanna play with Troy."

"He'll still be here tomorrow, like always. You were with him since three o'clock, and he's tired now."

"No he's not." Alex runs over to tug on Troy's hand. "Come play with me."

Troy calmly refuses, "Gabriella's right, buddy. It's time to go to sleep. We'll play tomorrow."

The child moans, "You're just saying that because you're on mommy's side."

"Fine, we'll play." Troy lifts Alex up and starts making a series of airplane noises, carrying him upstairs with Gabriella right behind them.

When Troy sets him down on his bed, he simply begs for another several rides, arms reaching skyward.

"Sorry, buddy, this plane has run out of fuel."

"No no no. I don't want to go to sleep yet! Sleep is so boring." Then he adds, "boring like mommy."

From the doorway, Gabriella scolds, "Alex, enough."

His father frowns. "That wasn't very nice."

The four-year-old leaps of the bed, on to the hardwood floor, and tries to exit the room. Gabriella goes over to stop him, but she trips on one of his toys and bumps into a table, causing the fish bowl on top of it to topple over and shatter.

"Dego!" cries Alex. He rushes over to his flailing pet.

But tiny feet slip on the spilled water and gravel, making the boy fall forward with his hands out in front of him. Glass shards from the broken bowl dig into his palms, and ribbons of blood flow rapidly on to the floor.

"_Alex_!"

As Gabriella slides both her hands under his arms to pull him away from any more harm, Troy frantically scampers to the bathroom to retrieve some towels.

Panicking, she holds Alex close to her, but he squirms out of her grasp. "Get away! I don't want you anymore. I want Troy!"


	9. Underlying Regret

_**AN: **Thanks so much for the response we got last chapter. And it sucks that the log-in portion of the website was down, but at least we got pretty Zac and Vanessa Oscar pictures to marvel over!_

**_-----_**

"You're sure you're okay?" asks a concerned Gabriella for the umpteenth time as they slip their shoes off upon entering the empty house.

"Yeah," Alex answers softly while still clinging on to Troy's rough hand with his uninjured one.

He hasn't let it go since walking out of the hospital, and it doesn't seem like he plans to any time soon.

This time, he poses a question at Gabriella, "Is Dego okay?"

"Um, he will be there in the morning, sweetheart." She sends a frantic glance to Troy who calmly mouths to her that he'll buy a new, identical fish once the sun rises and the pet shop opens.

The trio lumbers up the stairs silently, but Gabriella wanders off to commence the clean up of the mess in Alex's room.

"Hey, buddy, can you go and brush your teeth?" Troy directs the boy in the direction of the bathroom.

Rubbing his eyes, Alex nods. "Okay. Can I see Dego after?"

"He's sleeping," Troy lies, guiltily.

"But I just want to peek to see if he is all right," he whines.

"You're both tired. Do you think you can wait until morning?"

"Fine," mumbles Alex, and he grudgingly pads away.

Gabriella comes back as soon as Alex shuts the door of the bathroom, trying to balance a broom and a plethora of cleaning supplies in her thin arms.

"Do you think you can wait until morning?" Troy asks her cheekily, knowing she overheard their conversation, and he goes to help her hold the items by taking more than half the load.

Being sleepy, irritated and annoyed, she almost growls her answer, "I would like to get everything cleaned up now, Troy. And besides, what if Alex goes in there?"

"I'll help," he says.

Together, and without speaking, they sweep up the broken glass and gravel, mop the spilled water and scrub the floor.

It's not until Gabriella uses a bag to scoop up the dead fish and dispose of it when Troy hears a sob. And he knows it's not because she's mourning the loss of the animal.

"Shh, Gabi, you didn't do anything wrong," he answers her unspoken thoughts firmly. He meets her glossy eyes and inwardly cringes at how much she must be hurting.

"But I did, Troy. It's my fault," she weeps.

"No, Gabi, don't say that." He rubs her arm soothingly. "If anyone was to blame, it'd be me. I should've bought a plastic bowl instead."

"Then why did he say he didn't want me anymore, huh?" She feels immature voicing her insecurities to the man she's been acting more than friendly with, but they've been swirling around her head all night, and she's sick of them.

"He's...young...and little kids will speak whatever is on their mind at the moment...even if they don't actually mean it," he says cautiously while holding her in his arms just like that other night.

She buries her head into his strong chest, whimpering, "Oh God, I was so scared, Troy. There was so much blood like...when Nikki...and when she was lying on the floor in that corner store, I promised her I would take care of you guys. But I just messed everything up."

"You didn't," he tries to convince her.

Alex appears, too tired to notice the absence of his pet in the room. He quietly asks, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Troy? I'm scared to be by myself."

"Of course, Alex."

He walks over to Gabriella and takes her hand. "But I want to be with mommy, too. Please?"

The two adults exchange a glance at each other, both agreeing that it will be okay. "Sure, sweetie," she hesitantly says.

She gets Alex into his pajamas, and they all crawl into the king-sized bed. It's certainly different for all of them, having slept alone for the past few years.

As Troy and Alex drift off to sleep, Gabriella lays awake for a little while longer, contemplating her thoughts. She can't help but feel like she's somehow betraying her best friend by sleeping in the same bed as her husband. Yet Alex is between them, isn't he? But Alex is her son. That doesn't seem any better, Gabriella thinks before succumbing to sleep herself.

**_------_**

_She squirts some liquid soap on her hands from the dispenser in the slightly neglected bathroom of the corner store that she made her best friend stop at so she could relieve herself. _

_Lathering the soap mechanically, she tilts her head to the side to get a different angle of her protruding belly, trying to conjure up a mental image of the baby inside. Would it have Nikki's nose? Her hair color? Troy's warm blue eyes? His mouth? She didn't even know its gender simply because Nikki couldn't resist surprises._

_Her foamy hand reaches out and comes in contact with the cool metal of the sink so she can turn on the water. While waiting for the temperature to change from scalding hot to lukewarm, she's suddenly jolted out of her revere by furious shouts coming from beyond the thick walls of the room. The deep, demanding voices overlap and she can only make out certain coherent words. _

_Money._

_Now._

_Or else._

_"Please don't shoot."_

_Nikki's hysterical beseeching stands out from the rest, causing Gabriella's fearful, mocha eyes to rip wide open as her uneven breaths start to come more quickly._

_Please, please, please don't shoot. _

_Panic shoots up her spine, and she starts to feel light-headed while regretting her decision to stop here. Why the hell couldn't she have controlled her bladder and waited until they both got safely home? Damnit, please let everything be okay._

_Please, please, please don't shoot. _

_She wants so badly to burst out from the bathroom like some sort of deranged, pregnant superhero and whisk her best friend to shelter, somewhere far, far away, but it isn't worth risking both her life and the baby's. It hasn't even gotten a chance to live properly yet. And it might not even get a chance to meet its mother. Her abrupt arrival might also aggravate the robbers further, and that certainly could not happen._

_Please, please, please don't—_

_No. Oh, God, no._

_Please, please, please be all right._

_It is unreal. No matter how many action movies she was forced to watch, nothing could have prepared her from hearing a real gunshot coming from about twenty feet away. Even passing through thick walls, the sound was still deafening. And cruel. And she would never forget it._

_The departure of the merciless men follows shortly after, and Gabriella slams her bony shoulder against the hard door to open it swiftly, not wanting to waste any time._

_Her frail hand flies instantly to her gaping mouth, and she rushes over to her fallen friend whose eyes are rolling back in pain while Gabriella chokes out loud sobs. The owner of the store still remains paralysed from the encounter, but snaps out of it almost instantly when he sees the weeping brunette and calls the police._

_"Oh my God," shrieks Gabriella, struggling to breathe normally._

_This scene is the exact replica of what happened years ago._

_But unlike in real life, in Gabriella's dream the ending changes._

_Instead of weakly pleading, "Gabs, tell Troy I love him so, so much, and promise me you'll take care of him and the baby," her bleeding friend nonchalantly speaks in a crystal clear, almost haunting voice._

_"It's funny, Gabriella, because I told you to take care of my family, not take my place."_


	10. From the Past

It's the way her eyes flutter open, and the first thing she sees is her best friend's family sleeping soundly.

The way she's been prancing around the house for the last couple of years as if it were her own. The way Alex innocently calls her 'mommy'. The way she truly wants to be Alex's real mother. The way she looks at Troy. The way Troy looks at her. The way they kiss each other, without any real regrets. The way they long for more than just kissing. The way she's sure she'd wake up next to Troy, even without yesterday's incident, anyway.

It all makes her feel like a betraying, life-stealing bitch.

**__**

-----

He stirs groggily, half conscious, his body begging for more bliss, which happens to come in the form of sleep. When he finally recalls last night's events, his eyes shoot open, and he takes in his surroundings. It's Gabriella's room, but there is no Gabriella in sight.

Beside his peacefully sleeping son is simply empty space and crinkled bed sheets. But beside the bed, on Gabriella's side, is a nightstand. When he went to sleep that night, there was only a modest lamp resting on the smooth, dark surface.

Now there is a familiar fish bowl sitting serenely on the wooden furniture, like it had jumped out of the past and last night never happened. More importantly, a white piece of paper lays adjacent to the bowl. He throws the blanket off himself, but carefully enough as to not wake Alex, and hurries over to the other side of the bed.

He picks up the note and frantically scans it.

__

Dear Troy,

Now that you are back and Alex has obviously taken to you, I think it would be best if I left. Just like the way it way supposed to be in the first place.

Love, Gabriella.

He hopes to God that she's not half way around the world, in Australia or some unreachable location. Because that's where he was when she read _his_ note declaring his abrupt departure all those lonely, lonely years ago.

**__**

-----

It's the way he can't stop thinking about her. Her sweet voice and twinkling eyes never, ever leaves his mind.

The way he doesn't stop to shave or even pay attention to his hygiene in the morning because the sound of her sobbing is still ringing in his ears. The way he almost gets a speeding ticket while on his way to drop Alex off at school because the longer the time spent apart, the further the distance between them could be getting. The way he calls in sick at work, not faking one cough and not caring if his boss doesn't believe him. The way he keeps sending subsequent messages to her cell phone in hopes that she'll answer one.

It all makes him feel like a madman in love.

Because he is.

**__**

-----

Troy drives to the store she's employed at and asks everyone around if they've seen Gabriella—a woman with dark hair and brown eyes, who is five foot four and brings joy wherever she goes.

"I'm sorry sir," they monotonously reply, "I haven't seen her at all today."

He checks the cemetery, where Nikki is buried. There's still no trace of her anywhere and by now he's starting to really grow desperate. He was close. _That_ close to finally having someone else to love and who loved him back when he used to think it'd be impossible.

Racking his brain, for anywhere else she might be, he sighs.

__

I think it would be best if I left.

Why would she leave, and why would she think it'd be for the best? How the hell did that ridiculous thought squirm into that intelligent brain of hers? It would not be best. It would not help anyone at all. Her absence would simply make everything crumble again.

__

Just like the way it way supposed to be.

What the fuck did that mean? It wasn't supposed to be just him and Alex, it was supposed to be a complete family, and no one objected to including Gabriella in it as far as he could remember.

Wait. Alex. _"Get away! I don't want you anymore. I want Troy!"_

Oh no, no, no. She could not have listened and took to heart the impulsive words of a four-year-old. Alex changed his mind all the time. His pet fish went through three names for fucks sake.

Where would she go? Whom would she run to?

Feeling slightly silly, he races home and finds the phone book. His eyes skim the page for 'Danforth' and when he finds it, the address is scribbled on to a scrap piece of paper.

Troy manages to easily locate the house and rings the doorbell.

Chad proves that he really is the world's stupidest idiot for revealing her location when he blurts, "Go away, Bolton. She doesn't want to see you."

And a smirking Troy knows that he has hit the jackpot as soon as Chad incoherently stammers useless words to hide his slip up. From somewhere within the house, he can picture Gabriella cursing her ex-boyfriend angrily.

With determination laced in his voice, Troy demands, "Let me talk to her, Chad."

"Oh, sure," he snorts unattractively, "because when I asked you for just a couple of words with her before, you let me. Oh, wait, no you didn't."

Troy frowns at the man's difficult behaviour. All he wants to do is see Gabriella again. Is that too much to ask for?

**_-----_**

**AN:**_ I think this is one of my favorite chapters! This one or the last. This story is coming to an end so I've started yet another one which you might have seen if you've visited my profile page recently. Also, I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I never thought I'd enter the double-digit reviews, but I did! And now I'm so, so close to fifty. It's only five away, and if I make it to half of a hundred, I'd be so happy!_


	11. Complete

"Seriously, Chad," Troy says pleadingly, "I just need a few words."

"Hey, man, I'm simply respecting her wishes. She came to me," Chad replies, still as stubborn as the last time.

"But you hurt her, and I'm not going to let that happen again." Into the house, Troy loudly beseeches, "Gabriella? I know you can hear me. Please come out!"

"You obviously made her upset, too, because she arrived here in tears."

"I'm sorry for anything I did, Gabi," Troy continues to yell, desperate for her to come back.

She finally appears, and partly obscured by Chad's afro, she seems so small from where Troy can see her as he peers over the African American man's shoulder.

"Gabi? Can we talk? It's not fair that you left without letting me give my opinion."

Gabriella takes a few pensive steps forward. She thinks he's a hypocrite, and he knows it.

"Don't make the same mistake I did; you'll regret it. You can't leave Alex, Gabriella. We can both see that he needs you. He needs the two of us," Troy sighs, "Alex asked for you this morning, didn't even notice the fish you left for him."

He wishes Gabriella would believe in herself, that she would see herself as a mandatory piece of a family rather than a worn out place holder, and that she wouldn't run back to the man who once betrayed her because no one deserves that.

Chad warns, "Get away from my house, dude."

Gabriella tries to squeeze past the man blocking the entrance.

He turns to her, shocked. "What are you doing, Gabi? I thought were were getting back together again."

"I'm sorry, Chad, I'm leaving." She joins Troy outside. "But, hey, if you feel too alone, you can always call up your fuck buddy," Gabriella suggests boldly.

"Let's go for a drive," Troy offers, reaching for her hand.

Gabriella nervously jerks it away on impulse. "All right," she agrees.

He opens the car door for her on the passenger side before walking around to the driver's seat. Troy starts up the engine.

"You thought we would be better off without you? And you thought it would be best if you went back to someone who wasn't loyal to you in the past? Explain, please." He navigates the car away from Chad's house slowly, respecting the speed limit.

Gabriella starts, "I couldn't do it, Troy. Last night, I couldn't sleep--laying with you and Alex like I was actually part of your family was too much. I felt as if I had stolen Nikki's life. She deserves everything I have right now, everything I live for. Everything that makes me smile each morning. But she can't have it because she's dead, and it's my fault."

Troy tells her, "Listen to me, Gabriella, you can not take the blame for her death. You didn't make the horrible decision that someone else made that night, and you couldn't have prevented it. You had no way of knowing."

The car halts at a red stop sign. He continues, "I--Alex and I are your family. We love you, you know. And Nikki would be happy for us. I miss her, too, but she wouldn't want you being miserable. If we found happiness in each other, then she'd accept that. You're entitled to enjoying life."

"I'd feel overwhelmingly guilty," she claims, resting her head against the dark tinted windows. Her tired brown eyes survey the quiet neighbourhood.

"Okay, you were her best friend, and I was her husband, and we loved her. She loved us, as well; you can't forget that."

"You didn't have to look her in the eyes while carrying her baby, something she always wanted, the full experience. She would stare so wistfully at my belly, and I could see how much she resented her body. I remember how I used to be jealous of her since grade school, and having my conscience telling me I shouldn't think that way."

"Why were you jealous? You have your own strengths," Troy asks.

Remorseful, Gabriella replies, "I guess I've always had the problem of thinking lowly of myself. I looked up to her. She had a husband. She was going to have a baby. Her perfect dream was going to come true. But she was heartbroken when she found out she couldn't give birth to her own child, and when she asked me, I was elated, because I finally felt like I could be useful to her and give her something that was the next best thing, since she didn't want any stranger to do it."

She swallows hard. "I...sometimes I allow myself to think that if she had been able to become pregnant and that I was the one waiting for her, than things would be so much better for you and Alex. She would have had more to offer you guys."

"Why must you sell yourself short? You're an amazing woman. You took care of Alex when we were gone instead of leaving him, even though he wasn't yours," Troy states.

"I couldn't imagine giving him to someone else. He was the only link I had to you guys," Gabriella says.

"That's why if there was one person Nikki would have chosen for us, it'd be you. And she'd have chosen you in a heartbeat." He grins brightly at her.

She catches his smile before resuming to glance out the window. The familiar road is empty except for them.

He pulls up to their driveway. "See this house? When I came back to Albuquerque, and visited the place I haven't seen in years, I saw a real family. Maybe not the typical one, but a family with members who truly cared for one another, and that was all that mattered.

"I wanted nothing more than to be a part of this family, Gabriella. It hurt to know I had left it for my own selfish reasons. Don't make the same mistake I did. I thought I could runaway because someone who meant so much was gone, but I ended up only abandoning who I still had.

"It took a long time, and a lot of loneliness to realise that maybe if I could still have everything I needed even after losing something.

"You belong with us, Gabriella. I feel whole again when I'm with you."


End file.
